


Touches (spanish)

by Salimah



Series: Español/Spanish [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers are little shits, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes gest a hug, Fluff, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader don't take anyone shit, Reader is a boy, SO MUCH FLUFF, bc boys need love too, bucky is a dork, bucky is hurt, mostly Sam and Clint, reader is a nurse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimah/pseuds/Salimah
Summary: Bucky casi se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de la persona en su rostro. Largos y delgados dedos apartaron el cabello sucio y sudado de su frente, quitándolo su cara en un movimiento que se suponía era tranquilizador. Bucky no podía dejar de sentir el tirón en su estómago que le decía que sabía quién era la persona que estaba con él, la conocía. Su cabeza aún estaba borrosa y no podía recordar mucho, pero aun así se carcomía la mente tratando de reconocer el toque.Dejo salir un bajo gemido de lastima cuando la mano se fue, dejando un sentimiento frío en su frente. Oyó a la persona soltar una ligera risa, y el corazón de Bucky se detuvo por un segundo al recordar súbitamente, el alivio lavándose por su cuerpo en grandes olas."Relájate, James", Bucky quería gritar al escuchar tu voz, "Soy solo yo"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Versión en español de este fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9955448/chapters/22274036

Fue el punzante dolor lo que lo hizo despertar finalmente.  
Lo primero que detectó fue la ardiente luz que parpadeaba por encima de él, desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer por debajo de sus parpados. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el movimiento de su cuerpo, balanceándose suavemente aunque sentía que se movía rápido, pero no estaba caminando, sus ojos seguían cerrados y el dolor no lo dejaba abrirlos. Sentía los músculos pesados e indefensos, los huesos no parecían querer responderle, y el zumbido en sus oídos lo estaba volviendo loco. Entonces lo siguiente en su ambiente se aclaró: ruido.  
El ruido golpeó contra los tímpanos de Bucky tan pronto como el zumbido se desvaneció. De inmediato pidió que volviera si eso significaba que el ruido se detuviera. Su instinto le dijo que se tranquilizara y que guardara la calma, prestando atención a los detalles de su entorno. Era el sonido de artículos metálicos y voces hablando en diferentes tonos de pánico y calma.  
Por un segundo, el miedo se hizo cargo de su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que despertaba en un lugar desconocido, adolorido y desorientado, con doctores dando vueltas a su alrededor, buscando los instrumentos y juguetes que usarían en él. Los recuerdos de lo que le había pasado en Hydra seguían bastante frescos, y aun que una voz lejana en su mente le decía que ya no estaba con ellos más, el latido de su corazón no disminuyó.  
Logró abrir los ojos cuando sintió que el movimiento de balanceo y el ruido se detenían. Le costó unos segundos acostumbrarse al brillo de la luz, pero pronto estaba recorriendo su entorno con rapidez, bebiendo de cada detalle que podía notar. Estaba en una habitación de hospital a juzgar por la camilla a su lado, los monitores de latidos y las mesas quirúrgicas. Todo se veía demasiado familiar, y Bucky ya podía sentir el pánico corriendo por sus venas, al igual que la adrenalina, lista para actuar si tenía que escapar en algún momento.  
Aun a través de todo el sentimiento que estaba experimentando el dolor estaba notablemente presente y lo tenía haciendo sus músculos gritar. No podía evitar dejar que sus ojos revolotearan hasta cerrarse, el cansancio dando lo mejor de él, aunque se esforzaba por permanecer despierto un poco más tiempo. Todavía no sabía lo que venía después, ni en donde o con quien estaba.  
Sus instintos gritaron cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose resonó en sus oídos, y entonces sintió manos en su cuerpo, desabrochando las correas de su uniforme y dejando su parte superior al descubierto. Estaba pasando, igual que cientos de veces en el pasado. Oyó su brazo de metal zumbar cuando las manos lo rozaron al sacar la chaqueta del uniforme por sus brazos. Sentía los movimientos de la otra persona sorprendentemente suaves, algo que nunca había experimentado en sus sesiones medicas antes. Hydra no era conocida por ser suave o cuidadosa.  
El cansancio le decía que se dejara ir, que luego podría averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pero en su mente estaba determinado a saber que sucedía. Los toques delicados en su cuerpo se le hacían extrañamente familiares, reconfortantes. Las manos se movían por sus brazos y cuello y luego se dio cuenta que la persona estaba buscando su pulso. Había algo tranquilizante en la forma que la persona se movía a su alrededor, como si lo conociera lo suficiente como para saber que no le gustaban los movimientos bruscos. Aun así sentía la ansiedad en cada toque, miedo.  
La persona se alejó de su él, y Bucky quería regañarse por extrañar su tacto. Escucho sonidos y después los pasos de vuelta a la camilla en donde se encontraba. Sintió la aguja en su brazo y un pequeño pinchazo de dolor, poniendo sus nervios en alerta de nuevo.  
La persona que lo estaba atendiendo debió haber notado su cuerpo tensarse porque termino rápido de conectar el tubo de infusión a su brazo y se apartó un poco de la cama, dándole su espacio. Bucky notó que no había nadie más en la habitación aparte de ellos dos, según lo que podía escuchar.  
Bucky casi se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de la persona en su rostro. Largos y delgados dedos apartaron el cabello sucio y sudado de su frente, quitándolo su cara en un movimiento que se suponía era tranquilizador. Bucky no podía dejar de sentir el tirón en su estómago que le decía que sabía quién era la persona que estaba con él, la conocía. Su cabeza aún estaba borrosa y no podía recordar mucho, pero aun así se carcomía la mente tratando de reconocer el toque.  
Dejo salir un bajo gemido de lastima cuando la mano se fue, dejando un sentimiento frio en su frente. Oyó a la persona soltar una ligera risa, y el corazón de Bucky se detuvo por un segundo al recordar súbitamente, el alivio lavándose por su cuerpo en grandes olas.  
"Relájate, James", Bucky quería gritar al escuchar tu voz. "Soy solo yo"  
Tú, era lo único que podía pensar cuando hablaste. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero ahora por un motivo diferente. Quería tanto abrir los ojos y mirarte, saber que eras real, pero no encontraba la fuerza. El alivio de saber que no estaba con Hydra, que nunca más lo estaría, y en cambio estaba ahí contigo, le hizo sentir más soñoliento. Estaba a salvo. Estaba, probablemente, en la enfermería del edificio de Stark, y tú estabas con él. Estaba al borde de dormirse cuando volviste a hablar.  
"James. ¿James? Bucky, quédate conmigo un poco más. No te duermas" le decías, tomando sus mejillas entre tus manos. El tono en tu voz lo hizo querer sacudirse el cansancio, pero no podía. Aun así, abrió los ojos.  
Ahí estabas, inclinado por encima de él, mirándolo con tus grandes ojos llenos de preocupación. Tu cabello estaba desordenado, escondiéndose detrás de tus orejas. Tus labios estaban abiertos en expectativa, esperando por su respuesta. No llevabas tu bata de laboratorio como casi cada vez que te veía, en cambio esta vez todavía estabas vestido con una camisa blanca y unos simples pantalones vaqueros arrugados. Recién habías salido de la cama, notó.  
"¿Si, cara de ángel?" la voz le salió ronca y su garganta se quejó. A pesar del dolor, el apodo se deslizó fácilmente por su lengua, rodando en la tensión de la habitación. Tu rostro se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa y dejaste ir su cara, enderezándote y terminando de aplicar la anestesia en la infusión de su brazo.  
"No te duermas aun. Te necesito consiente unos minutos más" le dijiste en un tono suave, sabiendo que su cabeza debía estar doliendo como los mil demonios. "¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?"  
Bucky quería decirte que diría que si inmediatamente a lo que sea que le pudieras pedir alguna vez. En cambio se mordió la lengua y asintió con la cabeza, observándote darle una sonrisa y empezar a limpiar todas las heridas que tenía.  
"¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó antes de que te desmayaras?" preguntaste mientras rozabas el pañuelo lleno de alcohol en un corte cerca de su cadera, limpiándolo con meticuloso cuidado. Bucky ya podía sentir el dolor adormecerse por la anestesia así como el mismo.  
"Estaba en una misión…" respondió vagamente Bucky. Su cabeza aun palpitaba y los recuerdos eran borrosos. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejo su mente volar.  
De repente, las imágenes de Steve, Sam y Clint eran todo lo que podía ver. Había ido en una misión con ellos, una misión de recuperación, si recordaba bien. Solo tenían que entrar en la base de Hydra, patear algunos traseros y conseguir la información, entonces podrían salir. Pero algo en el plan salió mal y de repente había explosiones, disparos y sangre por todos lados. Lo último que recuerda es el rostro de Steve extorsionado por el dolor de una bala en el abdomen, y la advertencia de Sam acerca del agente que lo apuntaba a unos metros a su espalda, y entonces todo fue negro.  
Bucky empezó a sentarse en la camilla, ignorando la forma en que su visión se puso borrosa y su cuerpo le gritó que volviera a acostarse. Su mejor amigo estaba en peligro y él no estaba allí para ayudarlo.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no" dijiste, dejando lo que hacías en cuanto empezó a tirar del tubo de infusión de su brazo para escapar. "No iras a ningún lado" y entonces lo volviste a empujar hacia la almohada presionando un solo dedo en el centro de su frente, su cuerpo débil cediendo rápidamente.  
"Steve…" murmuró cuando cayó contra el colchón en un ruido sordo "Y Sam, Clint…" siguió susurrando. Sus amigos habían estado heridos y rodeados de armas cuando se desmayó, y tú no habías dicho nada sobre ellos o si estaban bien. "Salimah, tengo que saber cómo están.  
"Lo sé, lo sé" respondiste en un susurro bajo, volviendo a acariciar su cabello fuera de sus ojos. "Ellos están bien, James. Steve esta adolorido por la bala pero se le pasara, es un tipo duro. Y los demás están ilesos, un poco magullados, pero vivirán. Están quedándose en otras habitaciones aquí en el recinto por ahora" hiciste una pausa, dejándolo procesar la información, antes de agregar. "Están bien, Bucky"  
Bucky dejo salir un suspiro de alivio puro, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Sus amigos estaban sanos y salvos, pero ya no tenia de que preocuparse. Se dijo a si mismo que iría a ver a Steve cuando terminaras con él y le dieras permiso de levantarse. También tenía que agradecerle a Sam por la ayuda antes en el campo de batalla, y a Clint por cubrirles las espaldas en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la base.  
Sus pensamientos estaban yéndose a la deriva, ya no podía concentrarse en nada por más de unos segundos. La anestesia puso sus músculos adormilados y el mismo se sentía como si flotara. Sentía tus dedos acariciando su cabello con una mano, y con la otra terminando de limpiar la suciedad de su pecho. Abrió un poco los ojos, solo un poco, y cruzó su mirada con la tuya. Le diste una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, pacifica.  
"Duerme bien, James" dijiste en un tono calmante, y eso fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.


End file.
